Fracture fixation plates for the distal radius are known in the art. In particular, volar fracture fixation plates for the treatment of the Colles' fracture are frequently used. While many existing plates are effective, in many instances they do not provide the means for: a.) good visualization of the fracture; b.) achieving good contact between the plate and the bone; c.) the need to target particular bone fragments; d.) the fixation of small volar marginal fragments and e.) accommodating for conditions such as morbidity of the patient in the form of osteoporotic diaphyseal bone. Furthermore, in a small but significant number of cases, known fracture fixation plates and/or the fasteners attached thereto can impinge upon flexor and/or extensor tendons, resulting in post-operative tendon injury or rupture.